Many motor vehicle owners want their motor vehicle to be equipped with a roof rack system which allows one to more easily transport cargo on the roof of a motor vehicle. Ideally, each roof rack system of the roof rack is removable so that they may be removed from the roof of the motor vehicle when not in use. This allows the motor vehicle owner to lessen aerodynamic drag of the vehicle and thereby improve fuel economy.
This document relates to a new and improved removable crossbar apparatus as well as to a removable roof rack system that allows a motor vehicle owner to conveniently and efficiently secure a crossbar and/or roof rack system to and remove a crossbar and/or roof rack system from the roof of a motor vehicle.